Marine Hero
Ranged Terran infantry unit with high DPS. Base Stats Abilities Skill One: Throw Grenade (Q):http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/ThrowGrenade.jpg Allows the hero to throw grenades. Grenades deal damage to enemy ground units and structures within an area of radius 1.5. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 40 *Cooldown: 10 *Rank 1: 24 (+2.4 per level) damage *Rank 2: 36 (+3.6 per level) damage *Rank 3: 48 (+4.8 per level) damage Skill Two:'' Stimpack (W): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Stimpack-2.jpg'' Increases the hero's attack and movement speed for 15 seconds. *Life Cost: 10 *Energy Cost: 25 *Cooldown: 15 *Rank 1: +20% attack speed and movement speed. *Rank 2: +30% attack speed and movement speed. *Rank 3: +40% attack speed and movement speed. Skill Three: Combat Shield (E): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/CombatShield.jpg Increases the hero's maximum life and life armor. *Passive. *Rank 1: +12% life and +0.33 armor. *Rank 2: +21% life and +0.66 armor. *Rank 3: +34% life and +1 armor. Create a defensive shield reducing all projectile speed by 99% within it for 8 seconds. *Active *Cast Time: 1 Second. *Energy Cost: 60/45/30 *Duration: 8 *Cooldown: 60 Skill Four: U-238 Rounds ®:'' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/U-238Rounds.jpg'' Increases attack range. *Passive. *Rank 1: +0.66 attack range. *Rank 2: +1.33 attack range. *Rank 3: +2 attack range. Skill Ultimate: Calldown Reinforcements (T):'' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/CalldownReinforcements.jpg'' Allows the Marine Hero to calldown a droppod filled with 8 marine reinforcements anywhere on the map. The life and damage of the marines scale with the hero's level. *Rank 1: 120 energy cost and 72 second cooldown *Rank 2: 90 energy cost and 54 second cooldown Marine Reinforcement Base Stats Tips General *Try to stay behind your creeps when laning, especially early game. Your dps is balanced by your squishiness. *Your dps is one of the highest in the game, especially combined with stim-packs. You can enhance it further with the cellular reactor. *When stim-packing, you are one of the faster heroes. You're a fair chaser, and can escape from a good portion of gankers when not stunned. You can buy a psi disruptor for better results. *Your called-down marines can farm rather effectively mid-late game. Call them down as often as you can/whenever you return to base. At level seven, you will need approximately 12 marines (1.5 call-downs) to farm a spawn without them taking damage. *Your called-down marines scale with weapons, level, and stat-ups. Save up armies of them. Protect them. They can control a battle in the late-game. (if your opponents are noobs) They can have a greater influence on the outcome than the builder buildings because you can use them to attack. (if the builder in question is completely incompetent) *If your on a losing or winning side, get a Orbital Command and use it to scan their production buildings. While the scan is happening, you can drop down marines to use to backdoor. Careful though if an enemy hero is nearby, your marines will be killed instantly if they are near. *Getting Stim early is not always the best idea, but it can be useful if being chased or chasing. Do note if getting stim early, get all three abilities early, otherwise it will become useless until mid-late game. Against Terran *Your range is the same as the creep marines at the beginning. The range increase skill is helpful early, but not necessary. *Level 2 thrown grenades will kill creep marines at Hero level 3 (without anti-hero upgrades). A well-placed grenade can destroy most/all marines in a wave. Against Zerg *Level 2 thrown grenades will kill creep zerglings. A well-placed grenade can annihilate a wave of zerglings/most of a double wave of zerglings before they reach you or your creeps. Against Protoss *Grenade deals little damage even to Zealots, and much less to Stalkers and Immortals. Don't bother with it until late game, when you have enough upgrades and stat-ups to counteract the low base damage. Builds The marine hero used to be a very good hero that was almost always on a team. With small nerfs/buffs to it, and to other heroes however, it isn't as useful as it used to be. Still, a marine hero controlled by a skilled player is still a threat to any hero. Against Terran: Grenade, Combat Shield, Grenade, Combat Shield, Stim, Stim, Call-Down, Combat Shield, Stim, Range, Range, Range, Grenade, Call-Down, Stats. Q E Q E W W T E W R R R Q T Stats. Against Zerg: Grenade, Combat Shield, Stim, Combat Shield, Stim, Stim, Call-Down, Combat Shield, Range, Range, Range, Grenade, Grenade, Call-Down, Stats. Q E W E W W T E R R R Q Q T Stats. Against Protoss: Stim, Combat Shield, Stim, Combat Shield, Stim, Combat Shield, Call-Down, Range, Range, Range, Grenade, Grenade, Grenade, Call-Down, Stats. W E W E W E T R R R Q Q Q T Stats. Early Item: Jotun Boosters, Drop Pod. Since you will have at least two stim levels before your ultimate against any race, Jotun Boosters helps amazingly in the early game. Get it when you can. End game Item: Drop Pod, Jotun Boosters, Concussive Attacks, Lockdown, Protective Shield Concussive Attacks will help you chase down heroes easier for to kill them, and combined with Lockdown, it is very useful for a gank or surprise attack. It also helps against spellcasters, as it can delay a spell that is being casted. Protective shield is there because marine is somewhat fragile and needs something to help keep it alive longer. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Heroes